Asmodeus
Asmodeus (アスモデウス) is the Diva of Lust, contracted to Otonashi Kaguya. Since she governs lustful desires, she takes control of Kaguya whenever she uses her powers for a prolonged period of time. She is the 32nd demon of the Ars Goetia, which says that she governs 72 legions of inferior spirits. Appearance Asmodeus has bright red hair, purple eyes as well as horns on both sides of her head. She is always seen wearing a black uniform with a white cape that is adorned with two white skulls with horns and glowing eyes. She has quite large breasts. Personality Asmodeus has a calm personality, she genuinely cares and likes Kaguya calling her "cute". She also gets annoyed when she is being summoned for useless things such as killing a dragon to demonstrate the powers of a Diva to other students calling it a "freak show". Like any Diva of the Solomon 72 Pillars she acknowledges Hayashizaki Kazuki as King. History Background A year prior to the start the story, Asmodeus made a contract with Otonashi Kaguya. It is said that her compatibility with this Contractor was particularly strong. Kaguya managed to reach Level 10 in a record-breaking 2 months and became known as the strongest Magika Stigma at the National Knight Academy. Plot 'Volume 1' Asmodeus is first seen being summoned by Kaguya to kill a dragon. Later she is summoned once again in the fight against Kaya. When Kazuki was deep in Magic Intoxication after saving Amasaki Miō's life she spoke to him and encouraged him to wake up. Volume 2 When the Knight Order declared Kazuki an Illegal Magician and ordered his arrest Kaguya was assigned the task. Recognizing she was torn about this, Asmodeus warned her that she would not be able to use her full abilities if her heart wasn't truly in it. Kaguya insisted that duty came first and insisted that her feelings would not get in the way. Asmodeus realized that perhaps she did not understand humans as well as she thought Volume 3 Kaguya had been brainwashed by her father for her entire life without realizing it. Once Kazuki learns of this he was determined to free her from it. He battles her while her emotions had been suppressed by magic Kazuki felt he understood her true feelings better than she did at the moment. He more or less dared her to cast Guernica, knowing that unless she bore him ill will to any degree, the spell would fail. Once she chanted the spell, Asmodeus appeared and told her Kazuki was right, she felt no hostility toward him at all. The failure of the spell was enough to snap her out of the trance she was in. With support from Kazuki she was able to free herself entirely of outside influence. When her father was revealed to be an Illegal Magician she found the resolve to fight him. Asmodeus was happy she finally chose to fight by her own will and gave her a present, a special spell only she could use. Kaguya then used it to destroy Nyarlathotep. Trivia * Otonashi Kaguya became her Favored Princess Magician in Volume 11, Chapter 3 * Asmodeus (/ˌæzməˈdiːəs/; Greek: Ασμοδαίος, Asmodaios) or Ashmedai (/ˈæʃmɨˌdaɪ/; Hebrew: אַשְמְדּאָי‎, ʾAšmədʾāy; see below for other variations) is a king of demons mostly known from the deutero-canonical Book of Tobit, in which he is the primary antagonist. ** Though it's a male, but in this series, Asmodeus is a female. Category:Divas Category:Characters Category:Female Characters